Unforgettable Love, Amor inolvidable
by Lady Arkana
Summary: Comienza en el verano del 5º al 6º y continua en el 6º. La prota es Hermione, q conoce a alguien en el verano... y eso, no sólo le alegrará la vida, sino q tb se la complicará... Aparecen personajes nuevos y está lleno de sorpresas.


**_Capítulo 1: Despedida en la estación de Kings Cross_**

(i)

El tren se detuvo y todos comenzaron a recoger sus baúles y el resto de sus pertenencias. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville, que habían viajado en el mismo compartimento, esperaron a que se desalojara el tren, pues todos los alumnos se pegaban empujones por salir.

- ¡Hay que ver, qué brutos! -exclamó Ron-. Pero si vamos a salir todos…

Todos estaban nerviosos por salir y ver a sus familiares; todos, menos Harry, que acabó por volver a sentarse en el asiento. Estaba muy triste por lo de Sirius. Tenía la esperanza de irse a vivir con él a Grimauld Place, pero después de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, sus esperanzas se esfumaban, ya que tendría que volver con los Dursley's. Hermione vio el estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo y se sentó junto a él.

- No te preocupes… Ya verás como todo se arregla -intentaba animarlo Hermione.

- Eso espero… -dijo Harry con la mirada perdida-. ¡Gracias, Hermione!

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y lo abrazó. Después, recogieron sus cosas y salieron afuera. Caminaron por el andén hasta llegar al muro que los separaba del mundo muggle.

- Será mejor que nos despidamos aquí –sugirió Hermione-, pues, cuando pasemos al otro lado, cada uno se irá con sus respectivas familias y no habrá tiempo para que nos despidamos.

- Sí, tienes razón –dijeron los demás.

Todos se despidieron. Hermione les dio a todos un beso y un abrazo, pero con Harry y Ginny el abrazo fue más duradero, pues eran sus mejores amigos.

Cruzaron el umbral de dos en dos: Ginny y Luna fueron las primeras, después pasaron Ron y Neville y, por último, Harry y Hermione.

(ii)

Tuvieron que salir de la plataforma que estaba entre los andenes 9 y 10 y, allí, en seguida, vieron a los padres de Hermione y ésta corrió a abrazarles.

- ¡Mamá¡Papá!

- ¡Hermy, cielo! –dijo Laura, la madre de Hermione, y la abrazó.

- ¡Papi! –exclamó Hermione.

- Mi pequeña…- dijo George, su padre.

De repente, de detrás de Laura y George, salió un chico de 12 años, castaño y con los mismos ojos de Hermione.

- ¡Harvie! –exclamó Hermione al ver a su hermano y lo abrazó.

- ¿Qué hay, hermani… ¡Ay¡No me estrujes! –exclamó Harvie.

- Jajaja –reían sus padres.

- Lo siento, es que te he echado mucho de menos… -dijo Hermione mientras lo soltaba. Después, vio que Harry estaba ahí parado. Entonces, se separó de su familia y se acercó a su amigo-. ¿No han llegado tus tíos aun?

- No –respondió Harry. Hermione notó que sus padres y su hermano los observaban detenidamente.

- Ven, que te presento a mi familia –le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-. Mamá, papá, os presento a Harry.

- ¡Mucho gusto! –dijeron Harry y George mientras se estrechaban la mano.

- Me llamo George –dijo el padre de Hermione y después soltó la mano de Harry.

- Yo soy Laura¡encantada! –dijo la madre de Hermione y le extendió la mano.

- ¡Un placer! –dijo Harry, que le estrechó la mano y luego le dio dos besos.

- Y éste es mi hermano Harvie -dijo Hermione agarrando cariñosamente a su hermanito.

- ¿Es tu novio? –preguntó Harvie mirando a Hermione.

- ¡Ah, jajaja! –a Harry le salió una risa muy forzada del susto y se puso pálido. Hermione enrojeció.

- ¡No! –exclamó Hermione muy nerviosa, luego respiró hondo y dijo-: Harry no es mi novio, sino un buen amigo –le explicó Hermione, luego dirigió la mirada a Harry-, mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Ah, vale! –dijo Harvie y le estrechó la mano a Harry, por fin.

- ¿Cómo te vas¿Te vienen a buscar? –quiso saber George.

- Sí, tienen que venir a recogerme –contestó Harry.

- A lo mejor están aparcando… -dijo Laura-. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros al aparcamiento y allí los esperamos?

Harry aceptó y fueron todos al aparcamiento.

(iii)

Efectivamente, Vernon Dursley estaba allí, en el coche, parado delante de la puerta en doble fila.

- Bueno… ¡Qué pases un buen verano! –le deseó Hermione a Harry-. O, al menos, inténtalo –Hermione le dio un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Gracias¡Tú también! –dijo Harry-. ¡Ha sido un placer conocerles! –les dijo con una sonrisa a los Granger.

- ¡Igualmente! –dijeron Laura y George.

- ¡Hasta otra, Harry! –dijo Harvie.

- ¡Adiós!

Harry se metió en el coche de su tío y se marcharon. Hermione se quedó observando cómo se alejaba el coche y luego se quedó mirando a la nada, como pensativa.

- ¡Venga, vamos! –dijo George. Hermione no se enteró.

- ¡Hermione! –la llamó Harvie.

- ¿Eh¡Sí, ya voy!


End file.
